L'autre espion
by Caramelite
Summary: La lutte contre le Lord Sombre se poursuit quand Severus Snape découvre qu'une nouvelle espionne, aussi mal-aimée que lui, a rejoint l'Ordre. Ces points communs vont-ils les rapprocher, ou ces origines les garderont éloignés ? Pas de spoilers tomes 6-7
1. Prologue

Le monde sorcier était triste et froid en ce matin de septembre. L'homme en noir avançait, de sa démarche saccadée, sa cape virevoltant à sa suite, sans sembler remarquer le monde nouveau qui gravitait autour de lui. Ce nouveau monde, gris et froid lui aussi, promesse des souffrances à venir. Il s'avançait, d'un pas décidé qui ne semblait craindre personne, aussi froid que la pluie ruisselante sur sa peau.

La guerre avait fait rage tout l'été, plus présente que jamais, faisant plus de victimes encore que la première fois. Une bataille s'était tenue, qui avait vu bien des hommes périr sous le coup des sorts les plus cruels. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières morts en vain, des dizaines d'orphelins laissés derrière eux, pour une bataille qui n'avait pas même fait naître en son sein un vainqueur.

La Grande-Bretagne était à présent déchirée en deux. Le Lord Sombre avait imposé sa domination sur toute l'Irlande. C'est là, dans une ville au nord du pays, qu'il avait fondée à la hâte sa cité, regroupant des dizaines de famille sorcières, de fidèles fuyant un Londres perverti par les traîtres à leur sang et les sang-de-bourbes. De nouvelles rues, de nouveaux commerces, et de nouvelles maisons où les partisans de Lord Voldemort pouvaient étendre leur domination sur ceux, moins chanceux, qui ne partageaient pas leur rang.

C'est dans cette atmosphère nauséabonde d'un trop plein d'orgueil, que le sorcier se dirigeait, son pas résonnant sur le pavé ancien, vers le manoir dominant la ville. Alors qu'il arrivait sur la place ronde à quelques mètres de l'imposante masure, son allure se pressa d'avantage devant une vieille horloge de fer pendant tristement au réverbère surplombant le lieu. C'est que le maître ne souffrait d'aucun retard.

Enfin il parvint à la cour du manoir, longeant le chemin menant droit à la lourde porte de chêne, sans plus se soucier de la végétation alentour. Cependant, un rictus méprisant vint se peindre sur son visage, l'espace d'une seconde, en passant devant le bassin peuplé de carpes colorés. Un détail satirique en cette ville où même les arbres ne semblaient parvenir à afficher un simulacre de couleurs en ce début d'automne.

La double porte s'ouvra à son arrivé, le laissant pénétrer dans un large corridor richement décoré. Les prestigieuses pièces s'enchainaient sous ses pas, croisant de-ci, de-là, quelques sorciers faisant partis, comme lui, du cercle restreint de ces fidèles. Quelques furtifs coups de tête en guise de salut faisaient amplement l'affaire pour que chacun s'écarte à son passage, lui, le préféré du Maître.

Il pinça machinalement l'arrête de son nez sans un regard pour l'Elfe qui s'inclinait devant lui en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Il vous attend mon seigneur.» Ce ne présageait rien de bon.

La pièce était plongé dans les ténèbres. Pas une seule fenêtre n'arborait les murs noirs de la salle, confinée au coeur du manoir. Sa seule source de chaleur et de lumière provenait d'une vaste cheminé de pierre au fond de celle-ci. A un mètre en avant des flammes qui paraissait le caresser tel un démon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était nonchalamment assis sur une imposante chaise moyenâgeuse semblable à un trône. Il faisait négligemment tourner sa baguette entre ces doigts d'une main, l'autre reposant sur un accoudoir de bois. Son regard était dirigé vers le sol, légèrement sur sa droite, comme en contemplation.

La grande table ronde qui prenait la majorité de la pièce était vide. L'homme en noir la dépassa, et dans un écho accentué par l'absence de toute vie et le sol en pierres froides, monta vivement les 3 marches qui le séparaient encore de son Maître. Il posa un genou a terre, à quelques mètres de celui-ci, en inclinant docilement la tête. Un bruit sourd, comme un râle, se faisant entendre à intervalle régulier. L'homme prudent n'osa chercher du regard la provenance du bruit.

« Te voilà enfin Severus » dit le mage noir sans un geste en direction de son serviteur.

« Oui Mon Seigneur, je suis venu à vous aussi vite que j'ai pu » répondit-il toujours prostré.

« Macnair m'a rapporté que la rentrée de Poudlard à eu lieu sans encombre. Quand est ce que le château sera à moi, le sais-tu mon petit serpent ? »

« Sans doute prochainement Mon Seigneur, même si les conséquences engendrées par la dernière bataille ne vont pas faciliter les choses. Beaucoup de vos fidèles ont été révélés, et leurs enfants exclus du château. Les aurors grouillent à chaque couloirs, il semble que le vieillard est réussi à convaincre le ministère que cette école devait faire parti de leurs priorités. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Il n'est pas rentré Mon Seigneur. Dumbledore à refusé de me confier ce qu'il mijote, et j'ignore où il se trouve. Il est question d'un plan qui nécessiterait que le lâche se cache. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis la bataille, même au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. »

« Certains disent qu'il est mort. »

« Je ne le crois pas Mon Seigneur. »

« Je ne doute pas que cet enfant est bel et bien toujours en vie. Il aura fuit la bataille. Et c'est ce fuyard qui se prétend être mon égal... Qu'en penses-tu toi ? » questionna Lord Voldemort le visage toujours incliné sur sa droite. « Oh mais c'est vrai, le traître à son sang a perdu sa langue » ajouta-t-il en tournant enfin les deux fentes glacées de ces yeux rouges vers Severus.

A ce moment, le maître des potions compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'autorisait à relever sa tête. Severus Snape vit enfin d'où provenait les râles, qu'il savait maintenant, de douleurs et de désespoirs. Un garçon, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, était tenu par des liens magiques, recroquevillé en chien de fusil à même le sol. Ces vêtements en loques laissaient ça et là apparaître des contusions sur tout son corps. Son visage était particulièrement tuméfié, le rendant à peine humain, mais le pire n'était pas là. Du sang, encore frais, ruisselait de sa bouche, sur son menton, se perdant parfois sur ces joues avant de s'échouer en étroits sillons sur la pierre. Severus le savait inconscient.

« Vois-tu Severus, il me fallait bien un nouvel animal de compagnie depuis que celui-ci à tué mon fidèle Nagini lors de la bataille. La perte de mon serpent m'a plus affligé qu'aucun mortel ne peut le comprendre. Comment le trouves-tu ? J'ai du me résoudre à le modifier à mon goût, ces jérémiades incessantes et sa vanité m'étaient insupportables. » dit Lord Voldemort avec un regard flamboyant de haine. « Tu dois bien le savoir toi qui l'a côtoyé pendant si longtemps. Je crois que les poissons ont bien appréciés les mets. »

« Je pense Maître, » entama Snape avec son habituel expression impassible, les yeux plongés dans ceux que personne d'autre n'osait défier, « que cet imbécile n'est même pas bon à jouer les cabots. Voulez-vous que je vous en débarrasse ? »

« Non mon petit serpent, c'est un ami de Potter, il pourra encore me servir... Tu peux à présent disposer. »

Severus se releva, inclina la tête sans un regard pour le corps décharné à côté du Lord, se retourna et se dirigea en quelques foulées vers la sortie.

« Severus... »

Le sang du Maître des potions sembla se glacer dans ses veines, alors qu'il se retournait une ultime fois vers le Lord Sombre, une main posée contre la porte prête à s'ouvrir.

« Oui Maître ? »

« Ta nouvelle demeure te sied-elle ? Les catins ne gênent pas trop ton repos lorsque tu es parmi nous ? »

« Non Mon Seigneur, la maison est parfaite. Merci Mon Seigneur. »

« Bien, retourne vite à Poudlard et apportes moi un peu plus que ça la prochaine fois. »

Severus Snape se détourna du mage noir et passa la porte. Il refit le chemin inverse encore plus rapidement qu'à l'allée, pressé de fuir ce lieu maudit. Il n'eut ni un geste, ni un regard pour ceux qu'il croisait. Arrivé dans la cour, il huma l'air libre en une grande inspiration et reprit sa course. Sa seule expression fut une mine de dégoût en passant devant le bassin. Il mit de la distance entre lui et le manoir aussi vite qu'il le pu, l'image de Londubat flottant toujours dans sa tête, et faisant apparaître un goût de fer dans sa bouche.

A quoi bon s'en soucier ? Il avait essayé d'abréger ces souffrances, en vain. Mais il n'était qu'un parmi la masse des individus massacrés aux cours des derniers mois. Une pensée sournoise s'arrima dans son esprit. Pour une fois dans sa courte vie, le fils Londubat lui avait servi. Si les mangemorts ne l'avaient capturé peu avant sa visite, c'est sans doute sur lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait payer la fureur qu'il abattait chaque jour, sur un pauvre bougre pris au hasard, depuis la mort de son serpent. Ce sot de Gryffondor s'était attaqué à un morceau trop grand pour lui, il payait son exploit aujourd'hui.

Au moins, il détenait l'information qu'il était venu chercher. Potter et ces sbires pourraient continuer leurs quêtes qui devaient conduire à la chute du Lord, même si lui, Severus Snape, en doutait plus que jamais. A ces yeux, le monde ne cessait de s'incliner un peu plus dans l'ombre, une part grandissante de l'humanité baffouée. Des considérations presque cocasses pour celui qui avait la réputation d'être opaque à toute parcelle de compassion. Après tout, il était l'homme le plus craint et le plus détesté après celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tous côtés confondus.

Il chassa ces idées noirs et pris une série de rues perpendiculaires, toutes identiques dans leurs morosités. Il passa le quartier des putes sans une attention, il fallait bien occuper les mangemorts, puis pris la direction de sa maison attitrée deux rues plus loin. Après avoir levé quelques sorts, il pénétra dans le vestibule de sa demeure à peine explorée, mais qui déjà lui donnait le frisson. Il déambula dans le salon, et ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait en retrait. Là sur un bureau, il regroupa rapidement des parchemins éparpillés en une liasse qu'il prit, jeta une fiole vide et glissa à sa place le flacon bien rempli d'anti-poison qui ne quittait plus les poches de sa robe. Il vérifia que sa baguette était toujours à sa place, ressorti sur le perron, remis en place les sortilèges de protection et transplana.


	2. Suspicion

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai rajouté rapidement ce chapitre. Je pense que le suivant arrivera très vite aussi, afin que tous les personnages principaux soient en place, et que l'histoire puisse réellement commencer. Vous l'aurez donc compris, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'arrivé du second espion. En attendant bonne lecture à ceux qui ont déjà jeté un coup d'œil à ma fic ;)**

Severus Snape était allé tellement vite, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que le jour déclinait déjà dangereusement. Aussi fut-il surpris de se rendre compte qu'il ferait complètement nuit avant qu'il est eu le temps de regagner ses appartements. Son transplanage l'avais déposé non loin de Poudlard. Tenant toujours la liasse de documents sous son bras, il sortit sa baguette de son autre main. En quelques secondes il se retrouva devant les grilles de la célèbre école où résidait le tout aussi célèbre Albus Dumbledore. A l'aide de quelques sortilèges informulés qu'il connaissait par cœur, les enchantements qui protégeaient l'enceinte se délièrent un à un, laissant la haute grille en fer forgé faire place au Maître des potions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas dans le parc après avoir soigneusement remis en place les protections, qu'on le héla déjà.

« Veuillez décliner immédiatement votre identité, vous êtes cerné par des dizaines d'aurors, aussi je vous déconseille tout geste imprudent. »

« Je suis impressionné par ce discours bien rodé, vous êtes allée à la bibliothèque bucher sur ces quelques mots durant vos heures de libres, où bien, comme je le soupçonne, le ministère vous a fournit une circulaire toute prête Nymphadora ? »

« Pas la peine de prendre ce ton condescendant Snape, si vous ne voulez pas éveiller les soupçons, rentrez à une heure un peu plus convenable, ou cessez de vous comporter comme si vous prépariez sans cesse un mauvais coup. »

« Avez-vous terminé votre petit numéro ? Je suis attendu par le directeur, j'ai des informations à lui transmettre, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour une promenade romantique au clair de lune. »

« Vous pouvez y aller, je ne faisais que mon travail. » répondit Tonk pour ne pas envenimer la situation, avant d'ajouter un « Bonne soirée. »

Severus passa devant la jeune auror sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers le château. Son allure étant moins pressante que dans la cité du Lord sombre. Malgré ces crétins du ministère qui ne cessaient de l'importuner, et les détestables cornichons qui venaient toujours peupler son cours, il était ici dans une relative sécurité, et une routine qu'il avait fini par trouver apaisante. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à fréquenter de mangemorts avant quelques temps.

Il franchit les portes du château, passa devant la grande salle où on ne tarderait pas à servir le repas. Quelques élèves flânaient dans les couloirs, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Severus. Il eut néanmoins l'opportunité d'enlever 10 points à deux serdaigles, chacun évidemment, pour bécotage intensif. Il plaint presque mentalement la pauvre fille qui avait pris un air si effrayé quand elle l'avait vu. Quelque part, elle aurait du lui être reconnaissante. A la vu des tortillements sauvages de son partenaire de galoche, le professeur de potion l'avait sans doute sauvée in-extrémis d'une mort par asphyxie. Cet incident n'aurait surement pas fait bonne impression lors du prochain conseil d'administration.

C'est donc sur un sourire moqueur que l'homme en noir arriva au pied de la gargouille de pierre.

« Fizwizbiz. »

« Vous pourriez au moins être poli de temps en temps... » répondit la gargouille. Et tandis que cette dernière continuait à pester sur l'indélicatesse du visiteur à ne même pas lui adresser un salut, les escaliers en colimaçon s'élevaient dans la tour, le menant tout droit devant le bureau du directeur.

Alors qu'il montait déjà son poing dans les airs, prêt à frapper à la porte, Severus entendit le vieux directeur l'inviter à entrer. Encore une fois, Albus Dumbledore avait démontré sa capacité prodigieuse à anticiper toutes les actions d'autrui, des plus insignifiantes aux plus complexes.

« Mr le Directeur. » salua Severus avec une brève inclinaison de tête.

« Ah Severus, je ne vous attendais pas si tard. Il n'y a pas eu d'encombres ? »

« Non Albus, tout s'est passé pour le mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en de meilleures dispositions lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il s'est trouvé, comment dire... une distraction. »

« Dragée au citron ? » Dit le Directeur, avec une pointe de malice.

« Comme d'habitude, non merci Albus. »

« Avez-vous réussi à en apprendre plus sur ce que sait Voldemort ? »

Un bref éclair sembla traverser la pupille du Maître des potions à l'énonciation de ce nom, pourtant c'est sans ciller qu'il répondit de son ton imperturbablement froid et détaché.

« Le Seigneur ignore que nous sommes au courant pour les Horcruxes. La mort de Nagini l'a beaucoup perturbé, mais il pense que c'est le fruit du hasard s'il a été détruit. Il ignore, qu'outre le journal, vous en avez détruit un autre, tout comme il ignore que Potter et ces sbires sont à la recherches des autres. »

« Bien, parfait. Nous devons mettre à profit le temps passé dans l'ignorance de Lord Voldemort. Il est évidant que cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Pour le moment, il se croit tellement supérieur aux autres, qu'il ne s'imagine pas que des sorciers puissent avoir découvert son petit secret. »

« Et Potter, où en est-il de sa recherche ? » demanda Severus l'air faussement désintéressé en époussetant une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe.

« Laissons Harry faire son chemin, j'ai toute confiance en lui et en ces capacités. »

A ces mots Severus prit un ton exaspéré et déclara :

« Ainsi donc vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, au point de refuser de me dire où ce morveux en est de sa quête. Chacun se sert de moi à tour de rôle en me... »

« Il suffit Severus, vous savez très bien que j'ai toute confiance en vous, plus qu'en quiconque. Je ne partage autant de secrets qu'avec vous. Le repas à déjà du commencer depuis quelques minutes, vous devriez descendre dans la grande salle reprendre des forces. »

Vexé, Severus Snape se retourna dans un mouvement de cape, et sans un au revoir, quitta le bureau du vieux mage qui ne s'en formalisa pas depuis longtemps habitué à ces sautes d'humeurs. L'expert en potion redescendit les escaliers, entendit un « Malotru ! » derrière son dos auquel il ne prêta aucune attention, et après un détour par son bureau pour y déposer sa paperasse, gagna la grande salle.

Le repas avait bel et bien commencé, depuis peu vu l'assiette encore bien garnie de Minerva McGonagall, depuis une éternité à en juger par l'état de la barbe d'Hagrid. Il s'assit à la droite de la directrice adjointe, qui le salua d'un sourire chaleureux. Etant en bout de table, il n'y avait personne à sa gauche. Tandis qu'il entendait en fond sonore la conversation de Flitwick et Hagrid sur le débat ayant lieu en ce moment au ministère pour faire reclasser les Hippogriffes comme animaux dangereux, ces yeux balayèrent la salle.

La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines, et bien que Poudlard soit plus sécurisé encore que par le passé, les tables n'avaient jamais été aussi désertes. Il manquait environs la moitié des élèves cette année entre les fuites des né-moldus et des partisans du Lord. Au grand damne de Severus, la table la plus peuplée était celle des gryffondors, dont bien peu de familles avaient fui l'Angleterre. La table la plus déserte était, sans surprise, celle de ces chers serpentards, dont beaucoup s'étaient réfugiés dans la nouvelle cité. Au moins, en tant que directeur de cette maison, ça allégeait considérablement sa charge de travail.

Le somptueux repas prit fin dans un calme tout relatif. Qui disait moins d'élève, disait un peu moins de bruit. D'ailleurs son trafic de potion contre le mal de tête avait considérablement chuté depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ces collègues ne sollicitaient presque plus son secours. Qu'importe, les philtres calmants faisaient eux toujours recette, surtout avec la nouvelle enseignante de DCFM qui avait bien du mal à se faire respecter. Sur qu'elle finirait à Sainte-Mangouste avant la fin de l'année.

Après deux, trois mots de politesses échangés avec Minerva, Severus pris congé de ces collègues et regagna son antre, comme aimait si bien la nommer les plus âgés de ces élèves. Il entra donc dans ces cachots, pris une porte à la dérobée à l'arrière de son bureau qui s'ouvrit à la prononciation de son mot de passe. Il commença immédiatement à déboutonner ces robes, les jetant machinalement. Les elfes n'auront qu'à les ramasser demain.

Ayant pris soin de récupérer au préalable sa fiole d'anti-poisons, il se coucha lourdement sur le lit torse nu. Il pris 3 gouttes du dangereux breuvage qui devait l'immuniser, et chassant tout idée de paranoïa, il s'endormit dans la moiteur du lieu, sans même avoir pris le temps de défaire son pantalon.

oOo$oOo

Il était 5h30 du matin quand le professeur se réveilla. Il avait toujours été matinal et dormait peu, le poids de sa conscience pensait-il en ricanant. Il se leva rapidement sans un bâillement ni un étirement. Il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon de la veille dans un même mouvement, et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain blanche. Il entra dans la douche et tourna vivement le robinet d'eau froide. Après quelques trop courtes minutes à prendre soin de se laver, il sortit, la peau bleuit par le froid, et se sécha à la va-vite.

Il remarqua qu'un elfe de maison était passé, la chemise blanche qu'il avait jeté sur son fauteuil près du lit avait disparue, et un bon feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Il devait en être de même au salon. Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, pris des vêtements propres sans les regarder et les enfila d'une traite. Il détestait être nu.

Il était à présent 5h46, il avait trainé un peu ce matin. Il se dirigea vers son salon, qui avait effectivement été remis en ordre, et s'installa sur son confortable canapé en cuir marron, face à la cheminée. Il rapprocha de lui une pile de parchemin posé sur la table basse en noyer, et se mit à les barrer rageusement de rouges en laissant des commentaires acerbes lorsque l'occasion était opportune. Enfin, les devoirs des troisièmes années corrigés et bouclés, il amena à lui d'un accio le numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers de la veille, et entreprit de le parcourir en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

A 8 heure, il entama son premier cours de la matinée. Il allait pouvoir rendre les bombabouses qui tenaient lieu de devoirs aux troisièmes années de Poufousffle et de Serdaigle. Encore dans le flot de l'inspiration du matin, il pu tout à loisir cracher quelques ignominies aux jeunes blanc-becs les mettant dans un état second. Comme de bien entendu, les plus faibles en ratèrent lamentablement la préparation de leur potion, détruisant même un magnifique chaudron presque neuf sous un flot acide. Bref, une matinée ordinaire, pour une journée ordinaire. Quelques dizaines de points en moins plus tard, ce lundi de labeur touchait à sa fin.

Si la journée du professeur était bel et bien finie, celle de l'espion reprenait la suite. Il n'irait pas manger à la grande salle ce soir, il y avait une réunion au 12 square Grimmaurd.

oOo$oOo

Dans un silence le plus total, il transplana devant la demeure de feu Sirius Black. C'est avec un écœurement non feint qu'il pénétra dans la vieille maison de son ancien ennemi. A son plus grand déplaisir, et avant même d'être sorti de l'étouffante entrée, il entendait clairement que la petite réunion rapide s'était transformée en un fête digne d'un 31 octobre.

La curiosité le titillant, Severus Snape ôta sa cape qu'il déposa sur un porte manteau, et se dirigea droit comme un « i » vers la cuisine. Un troupeau de Weasley plus loin, il vit, oh joie et merveille, que « l'Élu » et ces deux acolytes étaient en visite dans le monde des vivants, après plusieurs semaines de silence. On remarqua à peine son entrée, qui ne fut saluée que par un timide « Bonsoir Severus » de Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley, et une œillade noire par l'épouse du loup-garou, apparemment toujours pas remise de leur rencontre la veille. La mama Weasley s'extasiait avec grand vacarme sur les 3 sous-neuronés, puis fit enfin une petite pause dans son babillage tonitruant pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire maternel... Dumbledore était déjà là également.

Enfin, la réunion fut entamée par les paroles du directeur :

« Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous réunis, sain et sauf en ce jour. Grâce au professeur Rogue, nous avons aujourd'hui la certitude que Lord Voldemort ignore que nous avons détruit plusieurs de ces Horcruxes et qu'Harry est la recherche de ceux manquants. Pour l'heure, sa priorité est de te retrouver mon garçon, mais je pense qu'il est inutile de te recommander la plus grande prudence. » dit-il les yeux pétillants.

A l'évocation du nom de son ancien professeur, le fils Potter eut une moue de mépris. Ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou, et même si chacun d'eux s'évertuaient à s'ignorer, tous savaient qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate.

« En revanche, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le jeune Neville Londubat à été capturé hier par 3 mangemorts qui patrouillaient dans la forêt de Dean. Sa grand-mère n'a pas été retrouvée, mais tout porte à croire qu'elle n'était pas présente avec lui. »

Une vague d'effroi et de consternation s'abattit sur la cuisine qui, quelques minutes plus tôt encore, était si joyeuse. Hermione Granger était en larme, consolée par Ronald Weasley. Le jeune Potter détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée en tenant fermement par la main Ginny. Molly Weasley, appuyée contre son mari, était livide, projetant sans doute sur ces propres enfants la disparition de leur camarade de classe.

« Est-il toujours en vie ? » demanda d'un coup sec Harry Potter.

« Je l'ignore, mais il l'était il y a encore quelques heures, et dans un état apparemment convenable vu les circonstances » Répondit simplement Dumbledore.

« On doit faire quelque chose, on doit aller le chercher ! » renchérit le survivant. Personne n'osa rien ajouter, mais beaucoup approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. C'est le professeur de potion qui décida de prendre la parole.

« Ne soyez pas sot Potter, la cité du Lord est pour l'heure hors d'atteinte. Elle fourmille nuit et jour de centaines de ces fidèles. D'autres part, Londubat est à présent entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par surcroit, définitivement perdu. A la vue de ce qu'il restait de lui, le mieux qu'il puisse lui arriver maintenant est la mort. »

« Alors tu l'as vu Severus, tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien fait ? » demanda une Tonk estomaquée qui avait visiblement été mise au courant bien avant les autres.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas du genre à prêter ces jouets sans broncher, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? D'autre part, j'avais une mission, je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier de lui. Ce gamin n'a jamais vraiment fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait rien à révéler de compromettant. Il n'y avait aucune urgence. »

« Aucune urgence ? Comment osez-vous parlez ainsi Snape. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! » objecta le survivant.

Severus senti la colère monter dangereusement en lui. Il se leva d'un bond, posant ces longues mains blanches à plat sur la table et surplombant Harry de toute sa hauteur :

« Je ne vous permet pas de me parler de la sorte Potter. Je suis toujours votre ainé, et je donne plus pour cette cause que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Vous avez beau être l'enfant chéri du peuple, si vous me poussez à bout je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. » avait-il craché, le visage rouge de rage.

« Ça suffit, ça suffit ! » dit vivement Dumbledore. « Harry, Severus, veuillez reprendre constance. Nous sommes tous là pour défendre la même cause. Lord Voldemort rassemble ces fidèles, l'heure n'est pas à la querelle dans notre propre camp. Chacun de nous prend des risques plus que considérables, vous pourriez au moins vous respecter pour ça. Par surcroit, et pour ma plus grande peine, Severus à raison, non ne conteste pas Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité.»

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait » dit Harry en désignant du menton Snape.

« En admettant que Severus sait, à quoi ça nous servira d'avoir des détails sordides ? » tempéra Lupin qui s'était montré discret jusque là, « par respect pour Neville, pour son courage et son sacrifice, nous devons poursuivre nos objectifs et ne pas nous laisser nous déstabiliser par l'ennemi. »

Après encore quelques minutes de discussion dont l'élève et le professeur, chacun bouillonnant dans son coin, s'étaient retirés, la réunion pris fin. Severus se leva, tourna les talons à l'assemblée et parti en longues enjambées attrapant sa cape sur son passage.

La soirée ne se terminerait pas là pour autant. Il avait un compte à régler avec Albus. Fulminant de rage, il avait compris que le vieil homme n'avait pas mis carte sur table, une fois de plus. Il attendrait patiemment à proximité de son bureau que ce dernier rentre, surement après avoir fait honneur au repas de la matriarche. Lui n'avait pas faim, le goût du mensonge lui avait ulcéré l'estomac.


	3. Retour à la cité

Quelques rondes et un demi livre de potion plus tard, Albus Dumbledore apparaissait sereinement en haut des grands escaliers qui le conduisaient à ses appartements. C'est sans surprise qu'il y retrouva un Severus Snape, plus sombre que jamais. Ce dernier, adossé dans l'ombre, un antique grimoire relié de cuire marron à la main, lançait un regard plein d'amertume au vieux mage.

« - Nous devons parler sans doute. » prononça simplement Dumbledore, « Suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Dans un silence presque total, Severus Snape se redressa et suivi le directeur dans son bureau. La porte se referma d'elle même derrière eux, et le vieil homme alla prendre place derrière l'imposante table où reposait toute une panoplie de bric-à-brac.

« - Vous me devez des explications en effet. Pensiez-vous que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte ? » dit le Maître des potions d'une voix glaciale, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure tout en prenant place dans un petit fauteuil vert.

« - Allons Severus, je n'ai pas été le seul à faire des cachotteries ce soir. Mais nous parlerons de ceci plus tard. Et non, pour la énième fois je ne sous-estime ni votre intelligence, ni vos capacités. »

« - Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confié que vous aviez un autre espion, au lieu de me laisser le découvrir ? Vous vous êtes joué de moi en me faisant passer pour le dindon de la farce, même la femme de Lupin était apparemment au courant. » puis ajoutant d'un ton plus virulent « Je n'ai pas évoqué le cas de Londubat hier soir, il est évident que quelqu'un d'autre vous transmet des informations sur ce qui se passe dans la cité.»

« - Vous prenez tout trop à cœur mon garçon. J'ai appris le rapt de Neville ce matin, bien après notre entretien. Et visiblement, les informations que l'on m'a transmises n'étaient pas aussi récentes que les vôtres. Mon informateur à affirmé que Neville Londubat, à l'exception de quelques coups, avait été amené à la cité globalement en bonne santé. Mais entre les mains de Lord Voldemort, je ne suis guerre étonné que son état se soit empiré depuis. »

« - Admettons que vous me disiez la vérité, comment se fait-il que Nymphadora était au courant ? »

« - Tonk ignorait également qu'il y avait un autre espion. C'est Alastor Maugrey, qui est tombé sur les mangemorts au moment où ceux-ci enlevaient Neville. Il les a vu au loin mais n'a rien pu faire, il était déjà trop tard quand il fut à une distance suffisante pour utiliser sa baguette. Alastor s'est chargé de la formation de Dora, ils sont très proches et c'est ainsi qu'elle a été mise au courant je suppose. Quand nous nous sommes croisés ce soir en direction du quartier général, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle est venue me poser des questions, et c'est tout aussi naturellement que je lui ai répondu. A quoi bon mentir quand on est contraint à présenter la dure vérité. Quelques minutes plus tard n'auraient rien changé... Cessez de croire que je ne vous considère pas Severus. Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous, même quand vous faites preuve de mutisme. »

« - Vous ne me ferez pas croire une seule seconde que vous ne vous doutiez pas que j'avais vu autre chose. Vous avez toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout. » railla Snape.

« - En effet, et j'ai toujours respecté vos silences Severus, quels qu'en soit les raisons. A présent, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a une chance de secourir Neville Londubat ? »

Le professeur répondit, dans un soupir blasé :

« - Il a été remis au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a déjà entamé sa vengeance. Quand je l'ai vu, le garçon n'était déjà plus qu'un fantôme agonisant. Le Seigneur à refusé de me le confier et je ne pouvais insister sans éveiller des soupçons. Je doute qu'il soit encore en vie quand je retournerai à la cité. »

« - Je ne doute pas que vous avez fait de votre mieux, comme toujours. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup Severus, mais ne vous fermez pas à moi, j'ai conscience que voir un ancien élève en de telles circonstances doit être éprouvant. »

L'homme en noir ne pouvait empêcher l'exaspération poindre en lui face à des paroles qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver hors de propos.

« - Je suis ému par votre sensiblerie Albus, mais croyez vous vraiment qu'un mort de plus va changer quelque chose à présent ? Mon âme est déjà perdue depuis trop longtemps... Au moins ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai achevé celui-là. » dit-il cette dernière phrase dans un chuchotement plus à destination de lui même.

« - Vous avez tort mon garçon, je me soucie moins de votre âme que de votre conscience. »

« - Quelle différence ? » Avait-il jeté avec un regard noir.

« - Vous vous leurrez sur vous-même, quand cette guerre sera finie... »

« - Je serai fini avec elle » coupa Severus. « Si je ne meurs pas, mon contrat lui sera terminé. Ce qui est du pareille au même. Mais je ne suis pas là pour m'épancher, croyez bien que s'il me vient le besoin de suivre une psychothérapie vous en serez le premier informé. »

« - Vous m'en voyez ravi. » dit d'un ton sérieux Albus Dumbledore alors que ces yeux pétillaient de malice. « Aviez-vous autre chose à ajouter, ou pouvons nous allons nous coucher. J'ai reçu de la part du magenmagot une nouvelle paire de chaussettes en laine qu'il me tarde d'essayer. »

« - Une dernière chose Albus, de qui s'agit-il ? » demanda le professeur sans prendre en considération les excentriques paroles de son supérieur.

« - Vous la rencontrerez probablement très prochainement. Je ne suis pas encore certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais si c'est le cas, vous serez le premier mis à son contact. Vous l'avez peut être même déjà croisé dans la cité. Malheureusement, pour l'heure je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en dire plus. Alors bonne nuit Severus. »

Sentant qu'il ne lui serait plus possible de pousser le vieux sorcier à en dire d'avantage, l'homme à la cape noir pris congé, en prenant cette fois le soin de saluer son mentor. Albus Dumbledore était un vieux fou exaspérant, il n'en restait pas moins son seul ami.

Il était tard, encore plus tard que la veille. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il savait que les 4 heures restantes seraient un repos bien suffisant pour un insomniaque tel que lui. Il repartit en direction de ces appartements en prenant soin d'utiliser quelques détours au cas où de jeunes sorciers seraient encore en train de violer le couvre-feu. Faisant chou blanc, il regagna son salon, et comme à l'ordinaire, se coucha avec négligence.

Ooo$oOo

Les deux semaines suivantes ne furent pas des plus palpitantes. Mais pour son plus grand plaisir, il n'avait quasiment pas été question de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de mangemorts. Il n'avait plus vu Albus Dumbledore plus de 5 minutes en dehors des repas donnés dans la grande salle, dont le directeur était bien souvent absent. Ce dernier devait partager son temps entre l'école, l'Ordre du Phénix et le ministère.

Hélas, son répit touchait à sa fin. Il devait se rendre ce vendredi soir à une soirée au manoir du Lord organisée par un Lucius Malefoy qui avait fortement insisté pour qu'il soit présent. La fête devait rendre hommage aux réussites des dernières semaines, à savoir la conquête de l'Irlande et la fondation de la cité. Considéré comme le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, il était difficile pour le professeur de se défiler.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été amateur de mondanité. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un solitaire dans l'âme, exécrant plus que tout la compagnie du genre humain. Mais cette soirée n'était pas qu'une simple réception où il allait devoir se forcer à serrer quelques mains et répondre à un nombre raisonnable de lèche-bottes.

Non, cette soirée là était placée sous le signe de la marque, signifiant que seul l'élite des mangemorts serait présente. Des dizaines de mangemorts parmi les mieux estimés qui, outre l'alcool qui ne manquerait pas, ne viendraient sans doute pas seuls.

Et qui sait, peut être pourrait-il glaner quelques informations utiles à l'Ordre.

Il préparait ces affaires pour son départ, se résumant à des potions et quelques livres, qu'il s'appliquait à rapetisser pour les glisser facilement dans sa poche. Nul besoin de vêtement, il avait déjà pris soin d'en transférer en quantité suffisante dans sa nouvelle maison afin de ne pas avoir à s'encombrer inutilement à chaque voyage.

Il laissa sur son bureau les piles de copies à corriger, il voulait surtout éviter d'emporter tout souvenir de sa vie « normale ». Dès ce soir, il ne serait plus tout à fait le même.

Il avait presque terminé sa tache quand on frappa à la porte. Il fini d'emballer à la hâte ces affaires et tonna un « Entrez. ». Albus Dumbledore apparut à l'entrée, vêtu d'une excentrique robe sorcière bleue indigo à pois qui donnait légèrement la nausée à l'austère Maître des potions.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas au moins Severus ? »

« - Non Albus, mais je m'apprêtais à partir. »

« - Je tombe au bon moment alors, j'ai pour vous de nouvelles instructions. Outre votre habituel rôle d'espion, je souhaite que vous rentriez en contact avec votre homologue... Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir aller et venir librement entre nos deux camps, et si pour le moment son rôle est mineur, j'ai besoin que vous l'aidiez à renforcer ces défenses mentales, au cas où. »

« - En gros, vous me demandez de jouer les professeurs, pour changer, et de lui apprendre l'occlumentie ? »

« - Elle pratique déjà l'art de fermer son esprit, j'aimerais seulement que vous jugiez sa maîtrise, et si besoin est, que vous l'aidiez à se renforcer. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de lui révéler certaines choses, elle ne nous servira à rien à part mettre éventuellement en danger les fondations bien fragiles de l'Ordre. »

« - Je crois qu'effectivement, si je puis me permettre Mr le Directeur, que prendre un autre espion est quelque peu inconsidéré. Qu'est ce que cette personne pourrait vous apporter de plus que ce que je fais ? »

« - Si son plan marche, elle nous apportera des informations auxquelles vous n'avez plus accès. Lord Voldemort vous fait une confiance presque aveugle, mais il n'en va pas autant des mangemorts qui voient en vous un rival. De plus, elle ne peut sortir de la cité, alors que vous, vous passez le plus clair de votre temps ici.»

Milles questions venaient à l'esprit de Severus, mais dont il savait l'énonciation à voix haute bien inutile. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas homme à être limpide.

« - C'est vous qui prenez les décisions Albus. Où et quand dois-je la rencontrer ? »

« - Cette fois, c'est à vous de le décider Severus, elle attend votre contact mais ignore totalement qui vous êtes. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage qu'elle ne sache rien lors de votre première rencontre, j'ignore si ces talents de comédienne sont égaux aux vôtres. En revanche, je suis en mesure de vous dire qu'elle sera présente ce soir à la soirée de ce cher Lucius. »

Severus Snape ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers le sorcier, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Peu de femmes étaient autorisées à intégrer le cercle fermé des mangemorts, elles pouvaient être partisanes, mais rares étaient celles admises au rang de soldat. L'oeil interrogateur et la voix encore plus basse, il murmura :

« - Ce n'est tout de même pas... »

« - Non je vous rassure, ce n'est pas Bellatrix. » Dit Albus en souriant avant d'ajouter « Avec votre sens de l'observation, vous devriez la reconnaître aisément, elle a une série d'étoiles tatouées dans le cou. Pour le reste, je m'en remets à votre sens de l'improvisation. »

L'ex-mangemort pris congé quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'oeil inquiet de son mentor.

Peu importe qui était cette espionne, l'homme de l'ombre comptait bien se débarrasser de son fardeau le plus rapidement possible.

oOo$oOo

Severus Snape était arrivé « chez lui » aux environs de 19h. Il avait fait partir un feu afin de réchauffer l'air qui, même pour lui, était un peu trop froid.

Il sorti dans l'habituel brouillard de la cité, une cape d'hiver sur le dos, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le manoir. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il y rencontre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mage noir n'était pas du genre à se répandre en futilité. C'était un être solitaire, adorateur des silences emprunts de peur qu'il suscitait même chez ces plus loyaux sujets. Mais le cruel sorcier savait aussi reconnaître que ces fidèles avaient besoin de distractions, surtout en cette époque où la guerre et les batailles avaient fait place à une muette partie d'échec entre les deux plus grands magiciens de leur époque.

L'homme en noir était déjà devant le manoir qui ouvrit grandes ces portes sur son passage. Un elfe lui demanda poliment sa cape, s'inclinant si bas que son long nez en touchait presque le sol. A peine la lui avait-il pris, qu'un homme cria le nom du professeur à l'autre bout du corridor. L'elfe tressailli légèrement à cette voix, et disparut dans un -pop-.

Lucius Malefoy arrivait à grand coup de sourires mielleux sur le professeur de potion qui avait été jadis son jeune camarade de Serpentard. Les deux hommes se saluèrent respectueusement, puis Lucius invita Severus à le suivre en direction de la salle de réception.

« - Il ne manquait plus que toi mon cher ami, certaines mauvaises langues se sont même demandées si tu ferais acte de présence. »

« - Je suis toujours ravi de contenter les esprits belliqueux. » railla le Maître des potions.

Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue n'avaient jamais été de francs camarades, mais ils avaient entretenu depuis Poudlard, des relations cordiales et régulières. Chacun comprenait parfaitement le poids que représentait l'étiquette du traître dont ils avaient été affublé tour à tour. A raison, ou à tort.

Cependant, Severus n'était pas dupe. Les manières de Malefoy à son égard transpiraient l'hypocrisie. Comme pour la plupart des personnes réunies se soir, l'occlumens était devenu l'homme à abattre, en même temps qu'il s'était vu auréolé favoris du Lord.

Il échangea quelques banalités avec le mangemort blond jusqu'à la salle de réception. Cette dernière était éclairée par de riches candélabres qui pendaient du haut plafond et faisaient naître des reflets de miel sur les murs aux boiseries sombre et le sol en garnit noir. Tous les convives étaient habillés de noir. Beaucoup avaient même revêtu leur cape de mangemort et leur masque d'argent.

Passant des rires à de grandes discussions dont les quelques bribes qui parvenaient à ces oreilles le navraient déjà, Snape avançait à travers la foule.

Comme il s'y était attendu, bien peu de femmes avaient été conviées aux festivités - Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, et 2 ou 3 aristocrates qui lui étaient inconnues.

Severus commençait déjà à scruter les environs quand un serveur présenta sous son nez un plateau élégamment pourvu de petits fours et de verres de cristal. Il se servit un verre d'hydromel, et lança un regard acide au serveur qui ne lui donna pas l'envie de s'attarder dans son sillage.

Rares étaient les convives qui osaient s'aventurer dans une conversation avec l'homme aux yeux noirs comme la nuit. La plupart se contentaient d'un hochement de tête craintif. Seul Lucius, Bella – pour déverser son fiel – Goyle et Crabb passèrent quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

Severus n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire des efforts pour se rendre plus sociable. Il n'était pas là depuis une demi heure qu'il étouffait déjà et rêvait d'ajouter quelques têtes à son palmarès de duelliste. La foule n'était définitivement pas son élément.

Il fut interpellé par Macnair, qui ne manquait plus une occasion de lui cirer les pompes depuis plusieurs mois. Après tout, c'était une tactique tout à fait digne d'un mangemort pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'austère professeur, et par extension, du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

L'homme en noir se retourna avec ennui en se rendant compte que l'agaçant mangemort était loin d'être seul. Il le salua, lui et un ancien « camarade » de Poudlard, quand, levant un sourcil inquisiteur sur l'une des deux jeunes femmes qui les accompagnait, il l'a reconnu.

Mince aux courbes légères, plutôt grande bien que considérablement plus petite que l'homme qui l'observait avec curiosité, le teint pâle, une fleure noire tenant ces cheveux légèrement ondulés derrière l'oreille, des yeux noisettes, une bouche bien dessinée colorée rouge sang, et un sourire forcé sur le visage qui n'intriguerait personne.

En outre, son regard doucereux tourné vers Avery qui la maintenait fermement par le bras et une robe noir au volants de plumes et au corsage un peu trop impudique, ne laissaient pas de doute quant à l'appartenance de la jeune femme.

Avec une jubilation narquoise, Severus Snape se délectait intérieurement de ce moment qui serrait à jamais marqué comme le jour où l'honorable Albus Dumbledore l'avait envoyé voir une prostituée.


End file.
